Fancy a Nightcap?
by Gene'sGirl13
Summary: A one or two shot continuing on from Series 2, Episode 4. Gene and Alex talk about their day, emotions grow, will Gene cope with an emotional Alex? My first story on here! Be gentle. Rated T for language and a bit of Galex. I do not own Ashes to Ashes!
1. Chapter 1

"'e tried to destroy the only thing I ever loved. 'e means nothin', not anymore." Gene Hunt spoke bluntly, suddenly aware of the ambiguous comment he'd just made as he looked down at his drink, rolling the tumbler around his fingers, waiting for the inevitable questioning from Alex Drake.

"The Force?" She asked, intrigued. Gene couldn't help but roll his eyes, thanking his lucky stars she'd chosen something he could answer quite easily. He looked back up at her, and she could see in those sparkling blue eyes of his how much this day had really affected him. Alex believed she knew Gene Hunt better than anyone… well, the other side to Gene Hunt anyway. The one that suffered emotions just as bad as any normal human being would, the one that Ray Carling and Chris Skelton and any other police officer would never, ever see.

"What about it?" He stared back at her, unable to stop himself from being taken in by those hazel orbs. Mac had tried to take her down today, but she'd never know how much that truly affected him. He couldn't let her know.

"You said he tried to destroy the only thing you ever loved." She looked on as Gene shook his head, looking back down at his drink and taking another large mouthful before continuing.

"The Force is 'ard to love when you 'ave bent bastards like 'im destroyin' it Bolls… 'n then 'e tried to take you down with 'im… that's somethin' I'll never forgive 'im for. Tryin' to take down decent coppers – MY decent coppers… yer didn't deserve that Alex."

Alex smiled – he'd used her first name. It was very rare for him not to call her 'Bolly', it was usually 'Drake' when he was angry or upset with her but when he called her 'Alex'… he was either being sincere or he was worried about her. "So… when you say the only thing you loved-"

She was cut off before she could even finish her sentence. "Nowt to worry yer posh tarty 'ead about." Ah, she thought, and there was the transition back to the Gene Genie. "I, 'owever, do 'ave a question for you Bolls." Alex raised her eyebrows in suspicion as she took a sip of wine. Gene took a breath and looked at her. "So what did Jackie mean by, er, 'are you absolutely sure there's nothin' goin' on'?"

He swore she blushed slightly before replying. "Oh, she, um, she just had this ridiculous idea."

"What idea?" He continued to stare at her. Damn those eyes! She thought, that gaze could get the strongest woman in the world to admit anything. "You know, just, er, silly, girly... girly stuff."

"No, I don't know. Tell me."

But before she was able to reply, Luigi appeared at their table. "Er, Signorina Drake? Telephone."

She inwardly thanked the Gods for Luigi's appearance, making a mental note to buy him a drink later. "Oh, thank you." She got up from their table without looking at Gene, taking a deep breath and strolling across the restaurant. She heard Gene's voice call out behind her.

"Saved by the bell Bolly-Knickers!" She looked back over her shoulder, giving him a small smile. They both knew full well she was about to admit to something pretty big. He watched her as she strolled over to the phone, those long legs, brown locks swaying as she walked… stunning. He smirked to himself as he heard her posh voice over the telephone, how could he have fallen for a posh tart like her? Gene Hunt went for blondes, no strings attached… but with her, he was different. He couldn't help but care about her, she was decent, trusting and honourable and he held the highest respect for her. He thought back to all those times he saved her life, those times he thought he was going to lose her… in the vault, Chas Cale's freezer when she caressed his face so gently and just a few weeks back when she got caught up with that lunatic who drugged her. He knew all too well he was screwed; he'd fallen for a woman who thought he was a Neanderthal.

He was brought out of his thoughts as she sat back down at the table. "Anyone interestin'?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Probably that Boris bloke… bastard.

"Nope, it can wait. Anyway, where were we? You said something about Mac destroying the only thing you ever loved?"

Gene smirked, "Think yer can get away with changin' the subject that easily Bolls? You 'aven't told me what Jackie meant 'ave yer?"

Alex grimaced, "It's nothing, Gene, really. She really was just been silly." She took a larger mouthful of wine than strictly necessary. She really needed him to leave that specific topic alone.

"She thinks I'm shaggin' yer, doesn't she?" Suddenly, Alex regretted taking that large gulp of wine as it spat back out of her mouth and all over the table and Gene. "Alright Bolls!" He shouted as he quickly stood up from the table, wiping himself down. "Bloody 'ell, she really did think that didn't she?"

Alex had blushed crimson, not daring to look up at him as she nodded her head whilst cleaning the wine up from the table. Gene grinned as he sat back down, "Nothin' to be ashamed of Bolls, it's only natural to want a bit of the Gene Genie." She noticed him wink at her as she raised her gaze back up to him.

"In your dreams, Hunt."

"Wouldn't you like t' know?" He continued to stare at her, blue pools glistening, for what felt like a lifetime. But then he lowered his gaze, downing the rest of his drink and standing up. "Now, time for me t' leave yer for some Thatcherite wanker again eh?" He gave her a small, regretful smile as he shrugged on his coat. "See yer tomorrow Bolls." He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder before he walked away, not looking back.

"Gene!" Alex called to the retreating figure, making him turn around. "Fancy a nightcap?"

Gene smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."

They were still sat talking two hours later, discussing old times, old cases and old friends… specifically Sam Tyler.

"Yer know Bolls, I've always wondered why I always get the dodgy bloody DI's. First Tyler, then you… sometimes I think yer both from different worlds!"

Alex widened her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Ironically, that's because we are."

"Speak up Bolly?"

"Nothing Gene, it doesn't matter. He was a good friend to you though Gene, as I'm sure you were to him too." She saw him smiling, looking down at his glass. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Now's not the time for being a ponce Bolls. 'e was a colleague who ignored orders and got 'imself killed, that's about it so leave it will yer?" She saw the look of anger, hurt and disappointment on his face and decided to leave it at that, mumbling an apology to him. He heard the small word come from her mouth and sighed, running a hand across his tired face. "No, Bolls, don't apologise, shouldn't 'ave yelled at yer…"

"Is that Gene Hunt apologising?" She smirked, a cheeky glint in her eye as she looked back at him.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Today reminded me of 'im to be 'onest with yer, Mac tryin' t' set you up 'n all that shit. Probably mentioned before about me nearly gettin' done fer murder?" Alex nodded, hinting for him to continue. "Davie Mackay, an old boxer mate o' mine… well, I say mate, 'ardly a mate when 'e tried to do me over. 'e 'ad an argument with 'is boss, Terry Haslam 'n ended up killin' 'im… dragged me t' the scene in my unusually drunken state…" Alex raised her eyebrows as though to question that statement, but let it go when he continued. "Sam was the only one 'oo stood by me, we worked together t' prove me innocence. 'n then Mac today, plantin' all that shit on yer… just reminded me of 'ow it felt t' be set up and 'ave people like Carlin' doubting yer innocence… the bastard."

Alex smiled lightly, shaking her head slightly. "It didn't matter though Gene, all that mattered to me was that you knew I was innocent… and we took him down in the end anyway didn't we?" Gene nodded, pouring out another measure of whiskey for himself. "Is that how it felt today when Jackie told you you weren't the father of her baby? She set you up in a way?"

Gene pondered for a moment, putting his empty glass down and scratching at the back of his head. "Not really, she's always been a pain in the arse, today just proved me right. Expect nothin' more, nothin' less from Jackie Queen. Plus, I don't think the world is ready fer any mini Gene Genie's!" He spread himself out on the sofa, leaning back further and stretching his legs out in front of him onto the table. Alex couldn't help but stare... those long legs! As much as a dinosaur he was… there really was something about him. Gene grinned, noticing her give him the once over. "Like what yer see eh Bolly?"

Alex blushed, realising she'd been caught out. "Just didn't realise how long your legs were…" He looked at her intensely, as though urging her to say more. She didn't, clearing her throat to attempt to clear some tension. "Were you not even slightly disappointed to know little crocodile boot feet weren't on their way?"

Gene smiled, remembering the reference earlier in the day. "What? Disappointed not t' be cleanin' up shit 'n piss 'n snot all day?" Alex raised her eyebrows, knowing he wasn't been all that honest with her. "Fine." He said, shaking his head. "Maybe a little. Part 'o me 'as always wondered what it'd be like to 'ave a little one followin' me around askin' for their Dad."

"Why didn't you get that far with your wife? You were married for a good few years weren't you?"

Gene snorted, running his fingers through his hair. "Eighteen t' be precise." He shook his head, frowning slightly. "It was never gonna work… we married too young, couldn't 'elp meself back then. Too many good lookin' tarts goin' around. Anyway, what's with the twenty questions? Wantin' to dig up old Gene Hunt secrets fer yer own use?"

She shrugged, setting her glass down too. "Well, I've been here for over a year now, time I got to know you all a little better."

"Not plannin' on leavin' still then? You go on about it enough!"

"Looks like I'm stuck here Gene. I have no idea how to get home."

Gene grimaced, taking a dislike to the fact that she called it being stuck here rather than wanting to be. "Time we found out 'oo the real Alex Drake is then?"

"Not a lot to know really Gene." She sighed, also lounging out on the sofa. "Married too young, he pissed off, left me with Molly…" She trailed off, eyes stinging at the thought of her daughter lost in another world. Gene looked at her, noticing her eyes fill with tears and her look away to hide them.

"You cryin' Bolly? You know I don't deal with 'ysterical women, especially when they might expect a comfortin' arm from me!" He saw her put on a smile, fake a laugh but the tears were still coming. He frowned, Alex was one of the strongest people he knew and didn't know what to do when she was upset. She suddenly stood up, mumbling something about using the bathroom and quickly moved away.

"'ey, wait a minute." He reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, stopping her from going anywhere. He stood up, keeping tight hold of her arm as she tried to pull away.

"Only need a minute, don't want to put you in an awkward position Gene." She tried to lose his grip again but he wouldn't let her as he pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her. With that she began to sob into his shoulder, the sudden grieving of her daughter overwhelming her, gripping tightly at the lapels of Gene's jacket. "I miss her so much… she needs her Mummy!"

Gene was buggered. He lied before; he could cope with hysterical women. Women that had just lost their son or daughter or husband and wanted Gene to find the murderer… but this was Alex. His strong DI. The woman that didn't take shit from anyone. His friend. But having her sob into his shoulder? This was new ground, and for a few moments, he stood silently, not knowing what to do. But then something clicked, she needed him. For the first time since she met her, she needed comfort and he had to do that for her. So, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"She's with people who love 'er Bolls… yer said so yerself. You'll find a way t' see 'er again." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, just holding her until the sobs began to fade away. Gradually, her hold on him began to loosen and her sobs turned to the odd sniffle, but she made no sign of letting him go. "Now Bolly, as much as I'm lovin' you clingin' to me, I ain't as young as I used t' be 'n my back is bloody killin' me!" He heard her chuckle softly into his shoulder, finally letting him go and pulled back. He placed both hands on her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "You ok now? Girly fit done with?" She knew this was his way of putting a smile back on her face. "'Cos if not… I can think of somethin' else that will put a smile back on that pretty little face of yours…"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Behave Gene, is that really all you think of?"

"Well, I was thinkin' of a cuppa tea, but I'd love to know what you were thinkin' of!"

She gave him a playful shove in the shoulder, a smile finally appearing on her face. "Give over; a cup of tea would be lovely." He winked at her and wandered over to the kitchen as she sat down. She watched him, taking notice of how big he looked in her flat… such an overwhelming presence in her flat. And she wondered whether she could get used to him being here… pottering about her kitchen, making tea, just generally spending time with her. She smiled and called over to him. "What would I do without you Mr Hunt?"

"Probably be a damn sight less stressed and irate!"

She laughed, smiling at him as he walked back into the front room with two cups of tea. "That's true actually. Anyway, I forgot to ask earlier, what's the deal with you and Jackie anyway? Do I sense a little bit of history there?" Her eyes glistened as she took a mug from him, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Flirt. No, you're actually completely wrong fer a change." He sat back on the sofa next to her, a little closer than before feeling that the barrier had been broken down slightly between them. "She wrote a rather… how t' describe it? Unpleasant… story about me 'n she's been a complete pain ever since."

"What story?"

"Something for a rainy day Bolls, not right now. Anyway, why'd yer ask? Yer jealous? Didn't like the fact she was gonna be Mrs Hunt?" He took a sip of his tea, smirking.

"And what if I said I was?" He choked on his tea slightly, a shocked look appearing on his face.

"Come on Bolls, I've 'ad enough of women prattin' me around today. Don't you start." He was serious as he spoke, but he couldn't help but notice she'd edged closer on the sofa.

"What if I'm not pratting around though Gene?" She placed her mug on the table, taking Gene's from his hands too. "Why do you always come to my rescue? All those times you've saved my life… from Chas' freezer… just the other week when I got kidnapped… not necessarily in the vault but-"

"Oi, that was your fault I'll 'ave you know… I'd 'ave got us out eventually!"

She chose to ignore that comment and just raised her eyebrows, continuing as though he hadn't interrupted. "And even little Alexandra Price, you were there for her too."

"I was needed Bolls. I was needed 'n I was there. Always am, always will be."

Alex smiled, leaning in closer and making Gene gulp. "Who is there for you though? Even Gene Genie's need rescuing at times."

"Nowt t' be rescued from Alex, got my job, got you moanin' lot…" He scratched awkwardly at his head, wondering where this was going. Why is she getting so close? It's really off putting! His thoughts were running wild, and at the moment; he wouldn't take responsibility for his actions.

"You once admitted to me that you were lonely-"He interrupted her, immediately defending himself. "I'll think you'll find that yer pretty much forced it out o' me!"

She once again to chose to ignore him, rolling her eyes. "-and… what if I could get rid of some of that loneliness?" She moved herself even closer, their bodies now touching and her hazel eyes wide. He looked her up and down, using only his eyes as they travelled up and lingered longer on her lips before returning to her eyes.

"'ow would yer do that Bolly?"

She didn't reply with words, she responded by capturing his lips with her own. Softly at first as it took Gene a moment to realise what was happening, Alex Drake kissing him? This only happened in his dreams… the best of dreams. But not before long, he was responding just as softly… something Alex didn't expect. She'd always thought that if something did happen, it'd be in the heat of an argument… in his office, tearing at clothes, incredible passion searing through them both as they fought for dominance… but this was different. And as those thoughts ran through her head, she felt her entire body respond to him, heating up at an alarming rate as she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entry which he quickly allowed.

He cupped the back of her head with one hand, tangling his fingers in her hair as he used the other to gently caress her thigh though her jeans. Pressing her body to him, she pushed him down on the sofa so she was lying on top of him… loosening his tie and exposing the V of his neck, kissing it as he struggled to hold back a groan from the back of his throat. "Alex…" She smirked, moving back to his mouth and biting gently at his bottom lip. A small whimper escaped her as he cupped her breast, kneading gently, making her reach down to his waistband murmuring… "Gene… need you…"

These words seemed to make Gene return to normal state of mind, coming to his senses as his eyes shot open and pushing her away as though electricity had shot through them. "Jesus Christ! Alex... stop, fuckin' 'ell…" He was panting, struggling to get his breath back as he looked over at Alex's face – confusion, hurt and disappointment etched all over it.

"Don't you want this, Gene?" Her voice almost cracked, worrying that she'd just made a complete fool of herself. She looked away from him, chewing nervously on her lip as she waited for his reply. He reached for her hand, holding it with his as he stroked it tenderly with his thumb. "Course I do yer daft mare…" He reached across with his other, cupping her chin and making her look at him. "Jesus, you look so bloody shaggable Alex… but yer've 'ad a tough night. Yer might regret it in the mornin'. You just need company right now… don't want yer doin' anythin' yer don't wanna do ok?"

Alex smiled, shaking her head. "When did you become such a gentleman?"

He laughed, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her as she tucked her head under his chin. "Always been a gent Bolly… but I've been on the wrong end o' your fist before 'n I don't want that to 'appen again in an 'urry!" He felt her chuckle against him, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I didn't do that just because I'm a mess Gene… I did it because I wanted to. Have done for a long time to be honest…"

Gene grinned, running his hand up and down her back. "Only natural Bolly. But if yer do really want this… then we do it properly. Yer too important t'me for this t' go tits up. So… 'ow about I take you fer dinner tomorrow night?"

Alex sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Like a date? A proper date?"

"Yeah… yer a posh bird, so we'll do posh. 'n 'opefully this time yer won't get me suspended before 'and!" He grinned cheekily and kissed her on the forehead. "So, as much as it pains me t' say it… I'm gonna go 'ome, let you get some kip. You don't wanna be late fer work, I've 'eard yer boss is a right bastard!" He manoeuvred her so he could get up from the sofa, picking up his jacket and shrugging it on.

Alex looked up at him, smirking. "He has his moments."

"Cheeky." He held out a hand to her, which she took and he pulled her from the sofa. They walked towards her front door. "See yer tomorrow. Don't be late; I'll miss that arse of yours around the station." He winked at her, gave her one last lingering kiss on the lips and left her flat without saying another word. She closed the door behind her and leant against it, smiling.

"Night Gene."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :) Thanks for such epic reviews on the last chapter! It was brill to know how you all enjoyed reading it :D So here's a second chapter, hope you all enjoy it :D And reviews would be muchly appreciated :)  
Oh, and in my confusion of posting, i forgot the disclaimer! Sadly i don't own this fantastic programme, or the brilliant characters in it. If i did, i'd have my very own Gene Hunt with me now!  
And thanks to theoofoof for checking it over :)**

"Drake! My office!" The yell from Gene came barely thirty seconds after Alex had stepped through the doors of CID. She sighed, apparently her thoughts of him being in a good mood after the evening before were thoroughly dashed. She took off her coat, placing it over the back of her chair and slowly made her way towards the Manc Lion's office, noticing his blinds were already closed for the day. Obviously, this was too slow for Gene's liking as he yanked open his door and shouted for the second time in two minutes. "That means NOW DI Drake!" She grimaced as he slammed the door back shut, quickening her pace across the room. She glanced towards Shaz who smiled sympathetically and gave a small shrug of the shoulders. Alex gave a grim smile in return.

She couldn't help but wonder what on earth could have gone so wrong in less than ten hours as she carefully opened the door. They had ended the night on such a high… and now Gene was back to his usual self. Maybe he regretted what had happened? She closed the door quietly behind her, leaning back against it, crossing her arms and looking down at the ground.

"You're late." Came the gruff voice, he was perched on his desk, legs stretched out in front of him.

"Only by about five minutes…" She muttered as she finally plucked up the courage to look at him, raising her head slightly and scratching at the back of her head. She felt awkward, she'd made an extra special effort to make herself look good today, and she was pretty sure he would notice. But now he was acting as though nothing had happened, and she really wished she hadn't tried so hard. "Sorry, had problems with my alarm and got up late…" She told him the first excuse she could think of. Pathetic really, but she didn't want him knowing the full reason why she was late.

"I don't want your excuses DI Drake!" He was yelling again, and she cringed at his use of her professional name. "You're a senior officer, you're supposed t' lead by example!"

Alex was speechless, how could their relationship deteriorate so much in the space of one night? But then suddenly the anger raged within her, realising how he was actually treating her. "Well if a stupid bastard superior officer hadn't stayed in my flat until God knows what hour this morning, I might have been on time!" Gene opened his mouth to respond, but Alex cut him off. "No you don't! You really are a bastard you know, just this once I thought you might actually be in a good mood this morning! And you're your usual arsey self! Change of heart overnight was it Gene? Realise I wasn't blonde or a slag and might actually want something more than a shag?"

She felt ashamed to feel the tears stinging in the back of her eyes, and she watched as he took a step forward, holding an arm out as if to reach out and intervene with her angry outburst. "You're a pig Gene, a Neanderthal bloody pig!"

Gene took the remaining couple of steps to close the gap between them, doing the only thing he could think of to shut her up: kiss her. He once again captured her lips with his own, cupping her face and feeling her stiffen as he touched her. Alex knew she shouldn't let him do this, and she began to push him away, but as she took in his overwhelming scent and he placed his hands on her hips… she knew she was lost. And as she began to relax and kiss him back, Gene gently but firmly pushed her against the office door, his fingers entwining with her own. She was aware of the effect he had on her as his tongue slowly fought with hers for dominance, sighing into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Gene was the first to pull away, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "If that's the only way t' shut yer up Bolls… should 'ave tried it months ago."

She couldn't prevent the small smile from creeping on her face. "Bastard."

"Yer don't mean that Bolly."

"I might do if you don't explain to me what the hell happened when I walked in?"

Gene shrugged, "Keepin' up appearances Bolls." He realised a little more explanation was needed when she immediately pulled out of his arms and half way across the room with a look of thunder on her face. "Come on Alex, what was I meant t' do? Come in 'appy as Larry and 'ave that useless lot spreadin' stupid bloody rumours 'n shit about what I got up to last night? You know what they're like Bolly, what would they be sayin'?"

Alex's face dropped in realisation. "They'd think you got your leg over…"

"Exactly. And t' be 'onest with yer, I don't want them askin' questions about 'oo I did or didn't shag last night, 'n 'ow would you feel if you 'eard them talkin' about it?"

"Good point. But what was the whole "superior officer, you should be setting an example" thing about?" She wiggled her fingers as she said it, making Gene roll his eyes.

"Knew if I said it loud enough, they'd 'ear it 'n think you're gettin' a proper bollockin'."

"So you haven't changed your mind then? About, well, you know…"

"'bout tonight? Course not, 'ardly gonna turn down a bird 'oo wears jeans like that am I?" He gave her the once over, smirking.

"You noticed then?" She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"'ard not to with legs like that." She chuckled, resting her head on his chest. "Anyway, you proved me right when you called me a bastard."

"Why did I?"

"I did say your boss was a bastard!"

"Did he miss my arse though?"

"Do bears shit in the woods Bolly?"

The knock came at 7pm on the dot. Alex was still running around getting ready, surprised that Gene was actually on time. "It's open!" She yelled, rushing through to her bedroom. Gene cautiously opened and stepped through the door, aware of how domesticated it was to be letting himself into her flat. He sat down on the sofa, not sure what to do with himself while he waited. He wasn't used to dates, especially one with his crackpot of a DI.

"You nearly done Bolly? I'm sure it doesn't take that long t' make yerself look stunnin'!" He stood back up, shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered aimlessly around the room.

"Nearly!" She yelled back, she applied the finishing touches to her make-up and put her earrings in. She picked up her bag and dashed back through to the front room… but managed to trip over her own feet in the process. She thanked her lucky stars as she crashed straight into Gene, almost knocking him flying but stopping her from falling to the ground. His arms immediately went around her to hold her steady.

"Alright Clumsy Knickers! No need to run around like a bloody lunatic on my account Bolls." He gave her the once over as she stepped back, muttering an apology under her breath and composing herself from the near disaster. She was wearing a simple, but elegant, black knee length dress which showed off her endless legs perfectly. "Fuck me…" he said, louder than he intended and watched her blush.

"Do I look ok then? Couldn't find anything else to wear, should have gone shopping really but you know wh-"

"Alex, you look so friggin' edible. Sure we can't skip dinner?" He walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her towards him. She sighed at the overwhelming scent of his cologne – clearly she wasn't the only one who had made an effort – mixed with his usual musky scent of cigarette smoke. She slipped her arms around his neck and shook her head gently in response to his question. "That's a shame Bolls…" She closed her eyes as he tucked his head into her neck, nibbling lightly at her ear lobe. "Could quite easily tear that dress right off you…" She felt her knees buckle at the lust in his voice, her entire body shivering at the thought of taking up his offer. But then remembered what he had said the previous night and pulled away regretfully.

"You said last night we need to do this properly… and doing it properly means having a date first. Plus, you promised me somewhere posh, and I'm quite intrigued about Gene Hunt doing posh!"

Gene chuckled. "Yeah, don't go thinkin' this is gonna 'appen all the time though!"

"Ah, now I see your plan Mr Hunt. Take me for a posh dinner just so you can get in my knickers?" She paused, stepping back towards him and placing her hands on his chest. "It's going to take more than that even if you are the Gene Genie…"

"Not sure I agree with you there Bolly, not minutes ago you were shiverin' cos' of the Gene Genie, were you not? Think yer 'ave less control than you think you 'ave…"

"I think you'd be surprised Gene… have you never had a woman take control in the bedroom Gene?"

Gene let out a suppressed groan and gently shoved Alex away from him, not quite cutting all contact though as he kept hold of her hand. "You, Drake, will be the end of me. Now get out of that door before I do somethin' you'll enjoy massively whether you'd like me to or not!"

She let go of his hand, picked up her bag and coat and walked towards the door. "Promises, promises Mr Hunt." She turned and winked at him, before opening the door and beckoned him to follow. "Bloody woman." He muttered, before following her out of the door and closing it behind him.

Later, they sat in a small, warm and enclosed restaurant with an already empty bottle of wine on the table. Gene had apparently chosen the complete opposite of posh for their date, but Alex thought it was perfect. She even went as far as saying it was romantic, but Gene straight away ruled out that description and made it clear that "Gene Hunt is not romantic, 'e just knows 'ow to treat a bird!" but he secretly smiled to himself, knowing he'd made the right decision taking her there.

They had finished their starters, small talk was coming smoothly and their main courses were being brought to them with another bottle of wine when there was a surprised call of "Guv!" was heard over the small noise of the other people in the restaurant. Alex turned around in panic and saw a very happy looking Chris and Shaz making their way towards them. She turned back around to look at Gene with widened eyes and noticed the look of thunder on his face. "You 'ave got to be fuckin' kiddin' me! What the bloody 'ell are they doin' 'ere?"

Alex whispered back at him, "I don't bloody know do I? What's our story then? They can hardly know we're on a date can they?"

"Leave it with me love." He muttered, before turning his attention to Chris and Shaz who were now approaching the table.

"What are you two doin' 'ere?"

Chris smiled smugly, hoping he'd discovered something he could use in the future. "Could ask you two the same thing!"

"It's called a discussion about work Christopher, somethin' yer wouldn't know about! Gene growled, frustrated at the unwelcome interruption.

"A meeting about work eh Guv? Couldn't you 'ave 'ad that meetin' in Luigi's or this a little more private for yer both?" He waggled his eyebrows at them, making Alex blush as she turned away from them.

"We were tryna get away from you tosspots for the evenin', clearly that isn't gonna 'appen!"

Shaz looked between the two of them and gave Alex a knowing look before speaking to Chris. "C'mon Chris, it's clearly an important business meeting so let's leave 'em to it yeah?" She gently tugged on his elbow, pulling him away but not before he could give Gene another teasing look. Gene stood up quickly, grabbing his arm and hissing angrily in his ear. "Tell Ray yer've seen us, 'n I'll string you up by yer balls so 'ard yer won't be able t' sit down for a week! Got it?"

Chris gulped, looking down at the tight grip his Guv had on his arm. "Yes boss. Loud and clear."

"Good lad." He slapped him on the back of his head and pushed him away from the table, smiling at Shaz who was checking Chris was ok. Gene didn't sit back down; he grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "Gene, what are you doing? They might see!" She watched as he chucked a couple of twenty pound notes onto the table between their unfinished meals.

"Don't care, Shaz is a smart lass, she'll 'ave caught on by now. 'n I ain't sittin' 'ere with you while they're in the same soddin' restaurant!"

Alex frowned, unsure how to take his comment. "Why? You ashamed of me?"

"Course not you dozy tart, I'm gonna get us a takeaway and get you 'ome and outta that dress!" He looked down at the table and picked up the bottle of wine. "'n we'll be needin' this!"

Alex laughed, "You sure know how to treat a girl Gene."

"Proved me right then didn't it, Gene Hunt is not romantic!"

He gave her a peck on the lips and dragged her out the restaurant.


End file.
